Your Eyes
by Lean Aviliansa
Summary: Aku ingin memilikinya. Happy Birthday Kuroko Tetsuya.


**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **"Your Eyes"**

 **By LeanTalk**

 **(Lean Aviliansa)**

 **Warning : Kalian bisa menarik kesimpulannya sendiri.**

—————————

Aku adalah murid tahun kedua di SMA Seirin. Aku termasuk laki-laki, ah iya, aku ini laki-laki, yang kehadirannya bahkan tidak banyak diketahui orang lain, aku bukannya makhluk transparan atau bahkan keberadaanku memancing bulu kuduk orang-orang disekitarku untuk berdiri. Aku manusia, yang hidup, dan bisa disentuh, hanya saja tidak banyak orang yang mau meluangkan sedikit tempat di memori otaknya untuk menyimpan data tentangku, bahkan hanya sebatas nama sekalipun.

Tapi,

Bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki teman, aku juga seperti anak SMA biasa, memiliki beberapa teman yang setiap harinya bisa ku ajak mengobrol bahkan bermain bersama, kebanyakan dari mereka berasal dari klub basket. Aku menjadi anggota klub basket sejak menjadi murid tingkat pertama di SMA ini, walaupun kemampuanku terbilang hanya selevel rata-rata.

Aku juga merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Tentu saja, karena aku memiliki hati dan perasaan juga di dalam diriku. Seperti remaja pada umumnya, aku menaruh hati pada seseorang yang berada di klubku, klub basket. Pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah saat pertemuan pertama anggota baru dan lama klub basket. Saat gilirannya untuk memperkenalkan diri, aku langsung terpaku pada mata anak itu. Warna biru langit yang cerah itu, berhasil menghipnotisku untuk beberapa saat. Mulai saat itu, aku bersumpah untuk mendapatkannya.

Mendapatkan mata indah itu.

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, anggota bayangan, begitulah sebutannya. Dia disebut begitu karena kebiasaannya yang bisa tiba-tiba muncul dan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, baik di dalam maupun di luar lapangan.

Sangat istimewa.

Namun bagiku bukan hal itu yang membuat dia istimewa. Aku sangat mengagumi keindahan dari kedua mata Kuroko. Tak lelah rasanya aku menceritakan keindahan warna biru langit yang menghiasi paras eloknya. Mata biru yang kosong sangat cocok sekali dengan dirinya yang tidak banyak bicara. Aku memang orang yang tidak terlalu suka dengan orang yang cerewet, maka dari itu, Kuroko adalah sosok yang sempurna bagiku, terutama mata indahnya,

Aku sangat ingin memilikinya.

Malam ini aku berjanji akan bertemu dengannya di taman dekat Majiba. Aku membulatkan tekatku, malam ini aku harus mendapatkan mata indah itu, aku harus memilikinya. Aku memang seorang pengecut, karena memendam perasaan ini terlalu lama, tapi malam ini aku akan menghilangkan sifat itu dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Furihata-kun, kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Ah, akhirnya dia datang. Seseorang yang sudah lama aku serahkan seluruh cintaku hanya untuknya, kini dia berdiri dengan eloknya di hadapanku. Rembulan malam itu seakan-akan menumpahkan seluruh sinarnya pada manik biru Kuroko. Aku bisa saja memandanginya semalaman, tapi tarikan di tangan kananku membawaku kembali ke kenyataan, lagipula aku sedang ada hal yang sangat ingin aku lakukan dengan Kuroko.

"Ah maaf, Kuroko. Aku tidak menunggu lama kok. Terima kasih sudah mau datang."

"Tidak masalah, Furihata-kun. Jadi apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan?"

"Begini, Kuroko.." perlahan aku keluarkan kotak kado yang sedari tadi aku siapkan, "...selamat ulang tahun Kuroko. Ma-maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau kamu menerimaku, ambilah kado ini, tapi kamu boleh pergi sebagai tanda kalau kamu menolakku." Kataku dengan perasaan takut kalau Kuroko akan menolakku,

Tapi, kalau aku ditolak sekarang, aku hanya harus berusaha lebih keras lagi hingga mendapatkan hatinya.

"Furihata-kun, ini terlalu mendadak bagiku. Aku.. sampai bingung harus bagaimana.."

"Tapi aku akan menerimamu." Kuroko mengambil kado yang ada di tanganku, dia tersenyum.

Senyum yang indah.

"Kuroko, boleh aku menciummu?"

Dengan anggukan sebagai tanda aku boleh menciumnya, tanpa membuang waktu aku segera mengurungnya dalam pelukanku dan mencium bibir lembut milik Kuroko. Seakan dunia milik berdua, kita terus menyatukan kedua bibir tanpa peduli berapa waktu yang sudah terlewat. Sepertinya aku ingin pingsan,

Tapi tidak, kini Kuroko tidak sadarkan diri di pelukanku. Apakah saking bahagianya? Aku tidak tahu. Segera aku bawa pulang Kuroko menuju kediamanku.

—————

"Kamu sudah sadar, Kuroko?"

"Ngh..Furihata-kun, aku dimana?"

"Kamu di rumahku, tadi kau pingsan saat kita beciuman, kamu lucu sekali." Perlahan aku mendekati Kuroko sambil membawa nampan yang lalu aku letakkan di meja dekat tempat tidur. Saat dekat seperti ini, aku semakin mengagumi mata biru indah yang akhirnya sekarang menjadi milikku.

Dan aku akan membuatnya benar-benar menjadi milikku.

"Eh?! Furihata-kun? Kenapa aku seperti ini? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Suara rantai yang bergesekan dengan kasur khas rumah sakit itu mulai terdengar seiring dengan pergerakan tangan dan kaki Kuroko. Aku tersenyum, aku terkagum dengan pesonanya. Matanya.

Mata nya terlihat lebih indah saat dia ketakukan seperti ini.

Kuroko berusaha berteriak minta tolong, tapi sayangnya tidak akan ada yang mendengar teriakan dari ruang bawah tanah milikku ini. Aku mulai mengambil beberapa barang yang ada di nampan yang sebelumnya aku bawa.

Pisau bedah.

Gunting.

Aku tersenyum, aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku kepada kekasih baruku, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan meyakinkannya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak berniat jahat kepadanya, berkali-kali aku katakan padanya, aku hanya ingin memiliki mata biru miliknya. Tapi dia tetap tidak mau mendengarkanku dan terus saja memberontak. Aku tidak suka orang yang berisik.

Hingga pisau besar ku tancapkan di jantung orang terkasihku.

Ah, dia sangat indah saat diam seperti ini. Kelopak matanya yang terbuka lebar, seakan memintaku untuk segera mengambil bola sewarna langit itu. Perlahan aku ambil kedua benda yang selama ini aku inginkan.

"KYAHAHAHA...KYAHAHAHA!"

Aku bahagia, aku jatuh cinta, dan aku akan mengatakannya berulang kali, bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada manik biru yang sangat indah ini. Aku tertawa dan menari bersama kedua bola mata yang akhirnya menjadi milikku.

 **-End-**


End file.
